His Smile
by SatansFavoriteLittleSiren
Summary: He never once smiled, not for me or his kids. I never questioned him though. I'm a loyal wife to the Uchiha, even if he's an ass.


His Smile

He never smiles. Not when he got on one knee, no when I said yes. Not when the 'I do's' were said, or when he laid me to bed. Not for our first born, second, or third. Not when we became Aunt and Uncle to our friends kids, or when we had or fourth. His face stays the same. I've seen him frown, though. When our mentor died, or our when our kids do something to frown upon.

He doesn't say 'I love you' or 'I'll miss you' before missions. Hasn't even hugged one of his offspring can't stand to even help one with new material. He hasn't touched me since Dia (our youngest of 8) was created.

So, why am I still around? Am I stupid and clueless? No, I just care for him. Maybe one day he'll smile for me and his kids.

: D~~~~~C:

"It is his first day, will you be attending?"

"Why should I, he's two years late."

"Damn it Sasuke, he's tried multiple times to get your attention. Go, if not for him, for your pride. What will others say about the Uchiha head? Will they have as much respect for us if you don't attend Dia's ceremony but you attended Sano's, Una's, and Tachi's coming of age?"

"Tell them I'm busy, Sakura, you are my wife and you must protect OUR last name."

I sighed. Here we go again, arguing over family duties and my place as a wife. I had quit the elite force of the Rookie Nine to be a house wife, teaching my daughter, Una, how to be an outstanding medic and perfect lady. Sasuke thought it'd be more suitable if I were around to be with my kids if something happened to him. Don't get me wrong, I miss being a ninja and doctor, but I get why Sasuke wants me to be at home.

"Sasuke, please go, Dia feels so proud about being in the Academy. Just, show up to the ceremony and support your son. If I do recall, Itachi and your mother only went to yours. You told Naruto you wish your dad could-"

"Sakura, that's enough!" He pushed me on the bed. Funny, I never really called anything but our kids 'OUR'. "Your duties as a wife are very clear. Do not interfere with MY work and personal life I will do the same for you. Stop being so damn headstrong and submit to these terms." He growled, onyx eyes glaring into my jade ones.

He had me pinned, hands above my head, and legs underneath his unoccupied hand. I squirmed and glared back. "At least tell your son you're proud and that you love him." I spat out.

He continued to glare at me till tears threatened to leave my eyes. His features softened and he let go.

"I'm sorry, I can't make it." He pushed off the bed and left the room. I waited till I heard the front door slam to get up and start planning a picnic for MY son.

: C~~~~~~~~~D:

"Thank you parents and guardians for attending this year's Academy Ceremony. Our young futures are eager to learn and be the best ninja's they can be. We're proud and happy to congratulate you all!" Sikamaru put some really good face enthusiasm in this year's speech.

Sano, Una, and Tachi stood close to me, smiling at their younger brother as he walked on stage to receive his weapons. He waved, his eyes going wide in what I assume was happiness.

"I've been thinking about what you said." Strong arms wrapped around my waist and a head rested on my left shoulder. "And you're right; the Uchiha name does matter to me."

I smiled, knowing exactly what he meant by that. Translation from Sasuke to English; "And you're right; I do care for my family, and I love you guys."

I wrapped my arms over his and leaned into his muscular chest.

: D~~~~~~~~C:

"Didja see me, Father? Didja see how well I did that justu? We sat in my favored spot in the Hidden Leaf; the Sakura Cherry Trees. We were having a picnic and celebrating Dia's accomplishments.

Sasuke actually indulged in conversation with his children. I smiled at his change of attitude. Of course he doesn't smile, speak more than needed, or say words of encouragement. But him being there, and staying, had to be the best moment in Dia's life.

"Hey, you guys? I have to go; Hokage-San needs to see me." Sano, our oldest of nineteen, spoke up.

"Aw, do you have to Sanoske?" Dia frowned, deflating a tad.

"Yeah, sorry, buddy, but duty calls. Hey when you get out the academy you'll be going out on missions to."

Dia smiled and hugged his brother, we all waved bye.

"It's going to storm," Sasuke deadpanned. I looked up and nodded.

"Let's go before we're rained on." I stood. They all followed behind me.

: D~~~~~~C:

Dinner wasn't so long and awkward. We ate and spoke about recent activities, Una (age sixteen) went out with a boy (who Sasuke of course growled and glared at) and Dia and Tachi (age fifteen) left to go do something or another.

Sasuke helped me with the dishes.

"Thanks." I smiled and elbowed him.

"I'm not quite sure why you're touching me, but okay." Sasuke frowned, a stoic expression adoring his features.

"Thanks for showing up to Dia's ceremony."

"Oh." He didn't say anything else, but he did put the plate I had in my hands down. Leaning down, Sasuke kissed me, I kissed back.

I smiled as he told me he loved me in the only way he could; through action. He kept kissing me till I became light headed, even then, he continued.

: D~~~~~~~~C:

He never smiles. Not when he got on one knee, no when I said yes. Not when the 'I do's' were said, or when he laid me to bed. Not for our first born, second, or third. Not when we became Aunt and Uncle to our friends kids, or when we had or fourth. His face stays the same. I've seen him frown, though. When our mentor died, or our when our kids do something to frown upon.

He doesn't say 'I love you' or 'I'll miss you' before missions. Hasn't even hugged one of his offspring can't stand to even help one with new material. He hasn't touched me since Dia (our youngest of 8) was created.

So, why am I still around? Am I stupid and clueless? No, I just care for him. Maybe one day he'll smile for me and our kids. And maybe, just maybe, he'll tell me and our kids 'I love you'.

Sorry about the long wait for Fail, I just can't get the next chapter just right. I'll post it when finish. This is a oneshot for those who have been waiting for their crack it's on the way, promise.


End file.
